Anchoring device for mounting in concrete and other strata have taken on a variety of methods and configurations through the years. Oftentimes heavy machinery will have to be suspended from concrete beams or concrete block walls where conventional anchor bolts will not provide the tenacity required. Likewise, manufacturing plants have to bolt production equipment to floors to reduce vibration and to insure alignment and oftentimes a simple lag screw which is threaded into a shield inserted into a drilled hole in the floor will not provide the holding power necessary under adverse operating conditions. Thus, a multitude of anchoring devices for insertion into drilled holes have been forthcoming through the years and includes devices formed from hard and from soft pilable materials such as plastic, lead, various alloys and other compositions. Certain of the prior art devices work well under particular circumstances but oftentimes do not provide the holding power over a long period of time under extreme adverse conditions. Also, the anchoring devices which are placed into the holes for engaging a lag bolt oftentimes do not provide the holding power needed once they are in use. Also, a precise, consistant method of positioning the anchoring devices has not been developed which will allow the user a convenient exact manner for setting an anchoring device for a consistant depth and results under a variety of different requirements until now.
Conventional shields for insertion into concrete expand outwardly but not in a full 360.degree. direction, thereby lacking full circular engagement with the wall of the hole.
With this background in mind the present invention was developed and one of its objectives is to provide an anchor device positioning tool which permits the user to "set" an anchor device in the form of a coil into a drilled hole at a precise depth for maximun gripping power.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a lag screw or member having a depth indicating means for use while inserting a coil.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a method which will allow the user to set an anchor device or coil at the correct depth, to engage the coil with the threaded member and to then remove the lag screws or members after it has been firmly entrenched or embedded in the well.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a method for the removal of a hanger bolt from its anchored position.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an anchoring device comprising a coil having a plurality of turns and having one of its end turns circumferentially extended and helically elongated.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide an anchor device and method which is economical to manufacture and easy to use by unskilled or semi-skilled workers which will provide consistant, holding power and superior durability under adverse conditions in all kinds of masonry materials.
Other advantages and objectives of the invention will become readily apparent in the explanation of the invention contained below.